We're one disorderedly happy family
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: Post AC. Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz are kicked out of the lifestream before they even really enter it. Cursing and having to cope with the stupidity of it all, the four silvered hair men are now together. What a happy reunion. Or is it?
1. A Happy Reunion

**We're one disorderedly happy family**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Warning:** Mild shounen-ai in later chapters. Also some silver haired-incest. (Nothing serious, though. Just mean it for a laugh.) And some OOCness and bad language. If you find any of the said contents disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so please don't flame me about that.

**Summary: **Post AC. Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz are kicked out of the lifestream before they even really enter it. Cursing and having to cope with the stupidity of it all, the four silvered-hair men are now together. What a happy reunion. Or is it?

**Note: **This is my first FFVII fic. despite me having wanted to write a fic for this fandom since I first played the game ten years ago. Yes, it has been quite some time, so if I get anything wrong, please tell me. Also, beware of the cliché-ness of the first half of the chapter. (Sorry, can't help that. I try to find another way but well, you know… XP)

**Chapter I: **A happy reunion

Sephiroth was a man known to be cold, calm, quiet and had patience like that of a stone statue—even if he was disturbed, he wouldn't show it unless it was some annoying people who had nothing better to do than try nagging the hell out of him. The latter, excluding his fall over the edge of sanity well-known as the burn Nibelheim to the ground stunt, was another story. Yet having the patience of a stone statue or even a rocky cliff or not, it mattered very little when you had nothing better to do but to wait and wait and wait pointlessly.

Lifestream—the energy of life that was like the blood of the planet came and went between life and death, circulated like a never-ending loop. In death, there was life and in life, there was death. Because of this never-ending cycle, if the history repeated itself, it was nothing of much surprise. However, when it came to something as foreign as the Crisis from the sky, Jenova, that seemed to have tainted the lifestream—as it was in the Geostigma case, the planet had to take a lot of time to make everything clean and normal again.

And for those cursed children possessing the blasted cells of Jenova?

Stuck in the space between life and death without anything to do, Sephiroth reflected, was the most boring thing he had ever experienced and when he talked about his experience, it included working with those airheads in Shinra and a certain science-obsessive professor, so we have to give his opiniona credit here.

So with nothing better to pass the time that seemed like eternity, the Great Sephiroth had tried to think of how to escape this nothingness and returned to the living earth again, racking through his ingenious brain for a perfect solution. No, he wouldn't wait until he was finally absorbed—which he doubt was very near—and recycled like some trashed can.

"_I won't be just a memory." _He had said. And what the Great Sephiroth had said, it had to be done.

Yet he hadn't expected his chance to come up so quickly. Not until he knew what fanfiction is and had learnt how writers could easily bring him back again and again in this and that story. So yes, Sephiroth had no idea when the cliché was going to happen and all around him, the blank space of nothingness but his sense of consciousness was inundated with the uber-greenness that would reflect the color of his glowing eyes—if he had ones right now—so well if it wasn't for the fact that Sephiroth wasn't sure himself if he too had been altered green by the overwhelming greenness of it all.

**It's time, my dear child. **

An androgynous voice boomed. And despite it calling him 'my child', Sephiroth knew better that this was the Planet speaking with him, not Jenova who loved to be honorably called 'Mother'.

_What do you mean? _Had he had his eyes, he would have squinted—at nothing in particular since everything was all green. Yet he feared the answer was it was time for him to be recycled, for it was far too fast from his expert calculation.

As if knowing what he had in mind, despite its form of uber-greenness, Sephiroth could feel that it was smiling—almost laughing.

**It's still required me quite a while until you're to enter the lifestream. A hundred years, in your term, at least, I suppose. **

If he had his eyebrows now, Sephiroth was sure they would have been twitching. A hundred years in a stupid blankness that could amazingly turned green occasionally? No fucking way. Strife would have already become nothing but ashes and bones six feet under with his children and grandchildren—if he wasn't sterile—with chocobo hair running around and he would have no one to bug anymore since that Tifa girl would make sure none of the chocobo descendants endanger their innocent little lives learning about their daddy and grandpa's worst nemesis.

**I know you're getting bored. **

_Who wouldn't? _

The Planet laughed again—its androgynous voice rang clearly and happily. Despite its age and the great amount of wisdom it possessed, it still sounded kind of childish.

**I'm sure you all could find something better to do out there while I take care of Jenova, my dear children. **

_Took you long enough to figure that out... Wait. What do you mean 'you all'?_

**You're now ejected. **

Apparently, the Great Planet ignored the Great Sephiroth question.

And before Sephiroth could say anything, he felt as if someone had kicked him really, really hard in the butt and before he knew it, he landed not-that-gracefully face-first on a solid ground with a loud thud.

**Operation complete. **

And into the distance, the merry booming voice faded.

"Dam-" Sephiroth was very close to swearing the first time in his life. Unfortunately, he didn't have the blessing to.

"We're falling!"

"I know that! Stop squealing!"

"I did not! You did! ACKKK!"

A pile of silver haired-men landed on top of his body—his very naked body—with all their unholy heavy weights. It was quick. It was painful. Yes…the humiliation of it all. Sephiroth growled deeply in his throat before shoving all of the equally naked men away with all his inhuman strength, sending them flying in different directions. His glowing mako-green eyes blazed fiercely and menacingly. Someone would have to die slowly and painfully. Yet…

The youngest one, who was the one quickest recovered, looked up, shaking some of the silvery strands away from his obscured eyes. Green orbs met green orbs. And when he saw the murderous look in the older one's brilliant orbs, his lips broke into a weak smile.

"H-hello, brother."

…………………………………………………………………………..…

Kadaj felt like breaking down crying and sobbing like a little child right then and there even if he knew that he had not the ability to do so in the 'waiting room', which apparently was separated from Sephiroth's for no explainable reason. Of course, he didn't, for spirit or just consciousness or not, he still had the dignity to maintain, especially when Loz and Yazoo were in the same waiting room with him. Well, not that he minded Yazoo much. Anyway, he still felt like crying when he knew he couldn't meet his Mother because of some technical problems and had to wait in this cruel living world like for a century or more.

How could fate be so cruel? He just wanted to see his Mother. And no, it wasn't the wicked mother who had used and trashed him like a worthless puppet. This Mother he was speaking of was the sweet mother who he had heard calling for him to go live with her. Hell, he hated stupid technical problems. Why can't the Planet find itself some skilled engineer?

And now he was sent tumbling back to the living world he didn't mind to depart with the monstrous weight that was Loz falling on him and crashing his poor bones. Not that he minded the second weight added much since the plus didn't make much difference from him breaking his backbone anyway. But nothing, no meeting or reunion could be at the same time better and worse than this:

Glaring balefully at him with eyes possessed the hatred burning so bright like a million suns was another silver haired-man with the very same dress code as theirs whom just a minute ago happened to be his landing cushion.

"H-hello, brother."

Since they shared the same wicked, deformed mother, it was, Kadaj decided, his eldest brother…

Sephiroth.

What a wonderful reunion.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

It was when doom was about to befall our poor adorable Kadaj that an almighty roar rumbled throughout the cave and as soon as the sound faded, there emerged a giant king behemoth from behind Sephiroth, its dark shadow looming over his godly long moonlight-colored tresses like an eclipse of the moon. Kadaj's eyes widened. He didn't recall having any monster in this place when he last had been here. The teenager quickly scrambled back a good few feet, his hand hurriedly searching for Souba.

He found none as realization struck him. He was naked and naked meant you had no clothes and no clothes meant no weapon and no weapon meant…

"Yazoo! What're you doing? Shoot it!" He heard Loz yell.

"I don't have my guns with me." Yazoo answered, slowly backing away from the beast—all too calmly to the other's dismay.

"Bah! So what do we do now?" Loz put an arm over his face.

"Don't cry, Loz." Again, Yazoo answered, tilting his head to the side as if there was nothing to worry about despite them being naked and weaponless.

"I am not!" Loz retaliated immediately but soon as the behemoth gave another thunderous roar… "But if I'm crying it's the right thing to do than being so damn calm and arrogant!"

For once, Kadaj thought he had to agree with Loz.

The behemoth gave one last growl before it jumped at the nearest piece of meat. But its target just disappeared from its sight…only to reappear standing on its horned head with Masamune magically appeared out of thin air and in less than a second, the giant beast was down, headless.

"Wow. Nii-san, I've to reconsider the phrase 'being naked meant you had no clothes and no clothes meant no weapon' now." Kadaj said, staring at the dead behemoth, then at the extraordinary long sword in Sephiroth's grip. "How come you have your sword?"

"…" The older man looked as if he was considering talking to his 'little brother' but… Sephiroth sighed. "Masamune and I, we're linked to each other. It belongs to me as it knows its master. I can summon it at will."

He didn't know why it felt strangely warm all of a sudden being called a 'brother' like none had called him before.

"Can I play with it?" Kadaj asked, feeling a little bit safer now that the older man had peacefully answered his question that he didn't expect him to answer. Before, when he had first come into this living world, being just a spirit—a puppet for Jenova—and constantly heard she talked about Sephiroth, he was sure he would hate the man for stealing his mother's love but after everything that happened…

He knew who the demon really was.

Cloud, his other nii-san, was right. His attempt to find 'Mother'…in the end, it was for nothing but pain, sorrow and disappointment. Hence he was willing to stop, to return to somewhere safe and find peace.

And yet, when he had fused with Jenova, when he had lost himself and become Sephiroth, he, Kadaj, was still there like a minute sub-consciousness, watching with the same eyes, witnessing and feeling everything Sephiroth felt. And he came to know that the perfect child Jenova desired the most was…

The frailest soul that could never be free…

"No." A very quick reply.

"Aww. Come on, nii-san. You've the toy all to yourself. That's not fair."

"Masamune is not a toy." Sephiroth's words and gaze was as sharp as the sword itself.

"Yes. Listen to nii-san like a good boy, Kadaj." Loz piped in as he saw it was also safe for him to talk now.

Kadaj stuck his tongue out childishly at the only short haired-man. "Not you, big cry baby."

"…I think we'd better find ourselves some clothes." Yazoo said before looking at his dirt-covered self up and down, then at the even more dirt-covered Kadaj who had it all from the frantic scrambling. He shook his head then tossed a quick glance at Loz—not that much different—and finally his bright green eyes rest on Sephiroth's god-like long hair that not only tainted with dirt but also behemoth's crimson blood.

The ex-general followed Yazoo's gaze to his own hair, which ended at the mid of his thighs. His beautiful silvery hair was disgustingly tainted. Usually, it was one of his talents to be able to avoid his hair getting dirty despite how rough the battle was but this time, surprisingly, was the first time he failed doing so. _Maybe fighting naked isn't my talent._ He thought disdainfully, for he hated anything less than perfection. But every human was imperfect yet…Sephiroth knew he wasn't entirely human.

Mako-green eyes narrowed slightly. The giggling Planet said it was taking care of Jenova… that meant no more screeching voices talking in his head and giving him migraine for a long, long while, hopefully for eternity. Yet having no one to guide him, telling him what to do like it had always been all his life—be it Jenova or Shinra—it felt strangely light. He had never felt this light…

"Bath first." He said sharply, almost in a military fashion out of old habit.

…Not until now.

He had to find something interesting to do. And…even though Jenova wasn't anymore to guide him, he mused, he still found it highly amusing to bug the hell out of one Cloud Strife.

Out of his playful habit, the youngest one of the group did a salute.

**TBC**

Oh well... :looks at her own work: I make it seem like I'm doing a Sephy/Kadaj here, which I didn't intend to. :sweatdrops: It was meant to be for brotherly understanding. The incest that would happen in the later chapters I mentioned earlier was just going to be unintended (by the characters but intended by me. Hehehe.) but if you like I'm always willing for the fanservice, you know. ;)

Review would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Cloud's Worst Nightmare

**We're one disorderedly happy family**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Warning:** Mild shounen-ai in later chapters. Also some silver haired-incest. (Nothing serious, though. Just mean it for a laugh.) And some OOCness and bad language. If you find any of the said contents disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so please don't flame me about that.

**Note: **Thank you for all the reviews. Didn't expect it would get such fast response. I love you all. And as for Cloud participating in this 'incest' or not… hehehe, we'll see. ;)

**Chapter II: **Cloud's worst nightmare

It took them an hour and half when all of them finally reached the exit of the Northern Crater. Fortunately, no more monsters tried attacking them for the rest of their trip. That, Sephiroth assumed distastefully, was the only advantage of the stinking behemoth's blood on his precious hair as the vile creatures dwelling around seemed to finally recognize who the master was. Yet as fast moving as they were, it was still quite a long, long way for them in their quest of finding somewhere to bathe. It was bad enough walking around in such weather in their birth suits.

As if the ever-so happy Planet was thinking of a more creating way to make them suffer while living, white, glittering snow was sent falling from the contrasting black night sky. Well, at least it still had the mercy to send their very naked forms back on this living world here at night. Yet…

"Damn! It's so damn cold out here!" Loz complained through his gritted teeth, which were chattering non-stop.

Despite their exceptionally strong body system, it didn't mean they were immune to such harsh temperature, which certainly would freeze normal people to death. Even if the effect on them wasn't fatal, the situation was very much less than pleasing.

"We're not that lucky this time, I think." Yazoo said, referring to the comfort they had forced from the Shinra.

"Why can't we be lucky?" Loz said, stamping and kicking the snow-covered ground as he glared at his younger brother angrily as if he was the cause of the misery of it all. "You mean the Shinra doesn't want to play with us anymore?"

Really, really seriously, Yazoo missed his Velvet Nightmare. The feeling of its cool metal against his gloved hands and the fun and power he had when holding the trigger—especially when he wanted to test if inside of some idiots' heads were really vacant and airy… He couldn't help but miss it more as he didn't have the chance to try it on his whiny big brother. Yet he withheld answering Loz's question as it was also difficult for him to make a smart remark without losing his cool by teeth chattering.

"Dream on, big cry baby." Apparently, Kadaj wasn't one to mind the teeth chattering infection as he couldn't let the opportunity to make fun of Loz slip. "You aren't that attractive."

"Why you-?" Loz bared his fangs and if it wasn't for that he had to have his arms around himself, he would have raised a fist.

Kadaj laughed—the ringing sounds of his youthful voice and teeth chattering were soon carried away by the cold wind as he let his gaze wandered toward his long-lost eldest brother who was wordlessly striding six feet ahead of them. The teenager's big green eyes watched with earnest interest at how the moonlight colored-tresses swayed slightly as his eldest brother walked. And here he had thought Yazoo's hair was long…

"Why do you keep your hair so long?" The youngest brother voiced the question of his wonder despite him having a vague idea of how comfortable it would be to have hair the same length as Sephiroth's right now. _Must feel nicely warm. _

The ex-general gave him a side-glance. "And why is yours so short?"

"Nah, Loz's is shorter than mine." Kadaj grinned, twirling a lock of his own silvery hair between his thumb and index fingers as if to make clear of the fact.

"…"

"…"

"I can see that." Sephiroth said eventually and that was the last thing he said before he sped up, regaining his leading position, long silvery locks dancing freely in the strong wind.

Kadaj watched him and shrugged. "I know."

The rest of the journey was in silence saved for the occasional complaints from Loz accompanied with instant reactions from Kadaj, some rare but neat remark from Yazoo and the unmistakably sound of teeth chattering. Sephiroth kept his mouth shut until the familiar sight of Icicle Village came into view.

"Here we are."

It was already midnight and everyone but very few villagers was sleeping.

"So…what do we do now?"

…………………………………………………………………………..…

Cloud Strife moaned and tossed in his bed—the old wooden bed creaked under his weight. His fair skin was soaked all over with perspiration and he was gripping his light blue sheet so tightly his knuckled turned white. The bed gave another loud creak as he thrashed. And before you pervert readers had your imagination ran as wild as a throng of mad chocobos, I have to say that our dear chocobo head was just having a nightmare.

Yet it wasn't any usual nightmare but the scariest nightmare he had had after a certain one he had some years ago concerning a certain explicit scene of pure torture between him and his ex-nemesis with him being chained up and tormented non-stop until he was out of breath with one evil feather duster. That nightmare, although it was so long back then, still had effect on him as he couldn't bear seeing or having a feather duster in his house.

Oh, the horror of giggling to death.

However, this nightmare he was having right now was yet another worst one that could easily rivaled the delicate terror of feather duster.

_Everything around him was white. White but not blindingly bright as he could look into the never-ending brightness without hurting his sight. Yet it seemed that there was nothing else but sheer whiteness except for the field of colorful flowers under his feet. The flowers sent a familiar sweet fragrance to his nostrils, bringing back the sweet yet painful memory of someone he failed to save. _

_Within a blink of an eye, that someone was standing with her back toward him, long brown hair that was neatly tied with pink ribbon swaying slightly despite there being no wind. _

_Cloud stared, finding himself lose for words for a while. It wasn't that he didn't know what to say. It was just that there were many things he wanted to say that he didn't know how to begin with. And slowly as if unsure, he took a step toward her, lips forming the only word he could think of right now in a time that felt like eternity. _

"_Aeris." Her name. _

"_Why are you here, Cloud?" She asked in her usual sweet voice that he missed so much. _

"_I want to…" He was about to say 'be forgiven' but Aeris interrupted him with her fist of giggling first as she spun around to face him. And… Cloud gasped, his eyes widened like a saucer pan at what he saw. _

_There, in her small hand, was a leg—complete with foot and nails— of a, unmistakably, roasted chocobo, which the ever-so gentle Aeris was happily munching on. _

"_Want some, Cloud?" She asked with a chunk of sweet meat still in her mouth. "It's very good." Aeris grinned and opened her mouth to give him a better sight of the chocobo meat she was chewing, promptly offering him his share of the leg she was holding. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"_

_With all the power he could muster, Cloud Strife screamed. _

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Thud.

His loud scream of pure horror ended as soon as his head and body hit the solid floor. Hard. Cloud opened his glazed blue eyes, blinking a few times to clear his head. And as the vivid memory of his nightmare came back to haunt him, he shuddered.

_Omen._ He thought grimly. The picture of poor cute little chocobo being eaten up by a grinning Aeris… nothing could be as terrifying as this thing…

_This must be a really bad omen._

…Except for a feather duster.

Cloud pulled his light blue sheet tighter around him as his gaze wandered toward the digital clock on the counter next to his bed. It was almost half past seven now and Tifa was probably already up. Yes, he was right as he could hear the footstep making its way toward him and…

"Cloud, are you alright?" Tifa asked as soon as she swung the door open. The brunette was no doubt hearing his tormented scream since he was sure was loud enough to wake Vincent in his ultra sleepy mode up. "I heard you scream. Is anything wrong?"

Yes, she definitely did hear him.

"…" Cloud stared blankly at her for a while before he slowly voiced: "I'm…okay."

Tifa eyed him with worry clearly shining in her eyes and when he said nothing else, she sighed, placing a hand on her hip. "Well, then, breakfast's ready."

Wordlessly, Cloud nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

It didn't take Cloud long before he finished everything he needed for the morning and was sitting on a chair at the dining table, waiting for breakfast to be served. He could hear Tifa hum a soft tune to herself in the kitchen as she went to bring the tray for him.

When she was finally back, Cloud was already helping himself to the orange juice.

"Good morning, Cloud," chirped Marlene as she ran past the still-open dining room door. Denzel followed closely in tow. "Morning, Cloud. We're out playing for a while." He said, waving at him. Cloud raised a hand in response.

Tifa smiled as she set the tray down. "Surely you can help yourself, right?" She said jokingly and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm checking the other children," with that she left the room.

Cloud picked up a toast, spreading butter on it with a knife and took a bite. As he chewed on his breakfast, his restless mind drifted back to the horrid nightmare he had had. Golden brows creased and he frowned as his free hand reached for today's newspaper lying not so far away. Mako-blue eyes carelessly skimmed the pages, looking for nothing in particular. That was until…

Cloud's eyes widened and he almost choked on his toast at what he saw:

'The most audacious crime ever had happened at a clothes shop in Icicle. Four nude silver haired-men—probably they were in some perverted orgy—broke into Mr. Ben's shop last night, racking and taking everything and anything they wanted. None of them ran away as the alarm rang and good old Mr. Ben, the owner of the shop, along with a group of village police went to investigate. One of them had threatened Mr. Ben and the police with a very long sword that, according to Mr. Ben, was frighteningly sharp. He even demanded a shower and a room to stay the night without being further disturbed.

This group of brutal criminals left a few hours before the sun rises but the life of a man whose shop is left totally in chaos can never be the same again. Also it was reported that a nearby weapon shop and materia shop were also raided by this very same group of silver haired-people. For further information see page 16.'

…………………………………………………………………………..…

Yazoo sighed contently as he ran a slender finger up and down the length of one of his new guns. Although it wasn't that similar to Velvet Nightmare, it still felt very good having a gun—or, in this case, two—in his possession again. His thin lips curved into a small smile as he ran his finger up and down its metal length again.

"Stop that. You're freaking me out." Loz said—almost growled, seeing that Yazoo had been doing the same thing over and over for hours now.

Yazoo looked up, pausing from what he was doing for a brief moment and then his lips cracked into a smirk before turning back to lovingly caressing his gun again, chucking softly—yet sounding oddly dark and scary—now and then.

"You're really freaking me out." Loz muttered and edged away as far from his gun-obsessed younger brother as much as possible, tapping his foot—now clad in brown leather shoes—impatiently. He was now in a hunky plain shirt that the color matched his shoes very well. It had strip-down button, which he left the first three unbuttons, showing quite a sight of his strong muscled chest despite him being the first one complaining about the coldness when they were traveling naked.

His black jeans were also plain and a little loose but weren't really baggy and he had a little-too-tiny creamy bag with lots of dark brown stitches all over slung over his broad shoulder.

"What takes them so long?"

The short haired-man said—more of speaking to himself—as he tried to ignore the evil chuckle from his feminine younger brother leaning on a metal stool just a few feet to his left.

Yazoo was wearing a long sleeved turtleneck. Its light green color made the man even more captivating to look at as it complimented the glowing shade of his eyes so beautifully. The fabric was quite thick and surely would keep its wearer fairly warm but still felt soft and nice enough. But it seemed the man, just like Sephiroth, liked his pants black and fit. Regrettably, there were no leather pants in the shop they raided, so the closest things they got were, of course, fit black pants and black leather shoes.

But of course, having leather pants or not now mattered little to Yazoo since he now had his precious there to caress all day all night.

It was weird. Ever since they were kicked out of the lifestream, they seemed to have lost their special ability they used to have—whether it was calling slave monsters or flying. What was left was just stronger-than-usual body system and that didn't help much when it came to battle. Not that he thought grand battle was going to happen very soon. They had no real objection here but to wander in this living world until the Planet finally fixed its technical problem. But it felt more safe and convincing when you have your weapon.

"Here they come." Yazoo said, finally stopping fondling with his guns for real and put them back into their holsters, nodding toward the two approaching silver haired-men.

"You're late, brat." Loz barked almost instantly at the approaching youngest one, putting an emphasis on the last word oh-so-clearly. The teenager now looked even younger than usual with dark blue t-shirt with many gashes and silvery-grey letters screened diagonally on, which can be read, funnily enough, as 'Mama Forever' put over another t-shirt, grey in color, with longer sleeves, bleached baggy jeans and sneakers. He even had a cap on his silver little head. All in all, Loz didn't know why he found the brat much more 'bratty' now with the change of his appearance.

"We are?" Kadaj asked back, emphasizing on the word 'we' as their eldest brother, dressed in blood-red dress shirt and, of course, just like Yazoo, fit black pants and black leather shoes, reached them.

_Damn brat. _

"Make haste on your ice-cream, Kadaj, if you're going to eat at all." Sephiroth said plainly, looking down—since he was the tallest—at the vanilla flavored ice-cream that was melting in the teenager's grip and staining his palm and fingers.

"You sure you don't want some, nii-san?" Kadaj asked while licking at his melting ice-cream and his fingers. "This thing is really good."

Sephiroth ignored him.

"Yazoo?" The teenager offered but the asked man just shook his head and laughed—not that freaky laugh he did when playing with his guns, though.

"There's none for you, Loz." Kadaj smirked victoriously and savored his sweet time licking his ice-cream long and slow just to make sure his short haired-brother get annoyed.

Strangely enough, his other two brothers, especially Sephiroth, didn't seem to notice or mind this at all. That, or he didn't show it on his stoic pretty face.

"We were almost frozen to death last night and you're eating an ice-cream?" Well, not really frozen to death but it was still cold.

"If you don't remember, we're in a different town now and if you haven't noticed yet, there's no snow, bro." Kadaj retaliated, now biting into the cone. "Unless you have Alzheimer or you're blind." As an after thought, he then added.

Loz bared his fangs but before he could strangle the boy back to the stupid 'waiting room', Yazoo spoke up, tilting his head to the side, as it was his habit.

"Where's next?"

Sephiroth was quiet for a while as he pondered his option. Then with lips curving into a twisted smile… "We're heading…" Cat-like green orbs sparkling with mischief and pure evilness, the Great Sephiroth declared the destination in his deep, ever-so sexy voice:

"To Chocobo Farm."

**TBC**

I'm not a very fashionable person, so please bear with me and my poor sense of imagination, ne:a weak smile and a large sweatdrop:

Again, feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)


	3. The Zoo Complex

**We're one disorderedly happy family**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Warning:** Mild Shounen-ai implies. Some OOCness and bad language. If you find any of the said contents disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so please don't flame me about that.

**Note: **Again, thank you for every review given. There's a little fan service this chapter and some suggestive hints. Take them the way you like. ;)

**Chapter III: **The zoo complex

How the hell did they end up here?

That was the question that kept popping now and then in Sephiroth's mind, nagging him non-stop like some stubborn kind of haunting bogie. Well, as if his current surrounding wasn't already enough. An unhappy scowl had found its way onto his pretty face and plastered there like a constant tattoo with Hojo's Flashy Amazing Glue, FAG for short, added. Speak of which…

The silver haired ex-general involuntarily shuddered at the fateful memory of a certain clumsy, horny-as-hell, dark haired porcupine head 1st class SOLDIER sticking to his valued backside for one whole painful and absolutely embarrassing week. Don't ask why. Just. **Don't**. Ask.

No doubt that accurse purple-colored glue with uber-pink sparkle was called 'FAG'.

Unbeknownst to himself, Sephiroth shuddered again.

"Are you cold, Seph?" asked a male voice.

"No." An abrupt reply.

"Are you sure? You were shuddering." The voice asked again.

"No. Zack, I'm fine. And in case you're about to fire that next question in your horny little porcupine head; no, I do not want and am in no need of you to keep me warm."

Big green eyes blinked a few times at his oh-so-cold response, obviously confused. "But my head is no porcupine."

The ex-general's eyes widened slightly as he realized what he had just said. Zack's name rolled off his tongue quite easily as if it was natural when said in such sentence, such situation. His response, as if required no thinking at all, was also automatic. Maybe it was because no one but Zack had ever dared to speak to him like that or maybe it was because just because it was Zack…whatever it was that cheerful and cheeky porcupine head was, all in all, the first and only friend he had ever had. A trustworthy companion—both in and out of battle.

A trustworthy friend whose very own trust he had selfishly betrayed.

The glow in the mako-green eyes became dim suddenly and before the memories of him and his best friend in those earlier days—together at war, watching each other's back, (not that way, you perv!) working on never-ending shitloads of paper files (which Zack always messed up) or (with Sephiroth protesting at first) even slacking off of duty together—could invade his thinking—or in this case, brooding—space even further, the ex-general quickly shut down that part and put it aside.

Instead his attention went to what his 'little brother' had called him earlier. "What did you call me?"

"And what did you call me?" Kadaj asked back. A sharp glare from Sephiroth was all what he earned. The teenager then shrugged. "I figure it would be kinda confusing if I keep calling you 'nii-san' since we still have a fat chance of meeting the other nii-san, I mean Cloud, while we are roaming the Planet here." He pointed out.

"He's got a point." Yazoo quickly backed his little brother up, for he was fully aware of the consequence of their eldest brother's wrath. They had been together for just a day or two but Yazoo was always one to be observant and usually covering his brothers up. He was, after all, during their wondrous journey here, which Sephiroth still couldn't figure how, the one who had killed most of the monsters—always firing them with his new guns even though those poor creatures decided to retreat and had scurried yards and yards away from them.

Sadly enough, none of them escaped Yazoo's gunshot.

On mentioning of Cloud's name, Sephiroth was reminded of their real destination and the still-unanswered question resurfaced again in his mind. Just…why the hell did they end up here, in Gold Saucer instead of Chocobo Farm while this ever-so cheery place, when not necessary, was the last place on his brilliant mind? What was so alike between Gold Saucer and Chocobo Farm anyway?

…Actually, there was one.

Both places had Chocobos.

The eldest silver haired-man sighed. Maybe his plan wasn't completely ruined. Now all he had to do was to find a way to get the chocobo head here. Having decided that, Sephiroth then strutted his way toward the Ghost Square's imposing inn that stood looming not far away from them, for again it was night already.

"So that means we can call him 'Seph'?" Kadaj then turned to ask Yazoo.

"Your head is no porcupine." was all Yazoo's said before they followed Sephiroth's example.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

…Promised Land…

"ACHOOOO!"

"Are you alright, Zack?" Aeris asked, blinking as she didn't expect one would get a cold after being dead. And man, that was one of the loudest and powerful sneezes she had ever heard.

Zack wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Nah, someone must have missed me."

Aeris stared at him, folding her delicate arms across her chest. "Who? Samantha, Lily, Nadia, Mary, Jane, Catherine, Olive, Elle, Melissa, Judy, June, Alisia, Eliza, Tiffany, Betty, Patricia, Nicole, Beth, Ching Ching, Yumi, Candy or Wilma? Wait. There're still…Julia and Lila and Nania and Tina and Annie and Rena and…"

The list went on and on.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

…Back to Gaia…

"What do you mean there's only one room left?" Sephiroth demanded, raising one elegant silver brow. Apparently, he wasn't satisfied with what he had just heard.

The bloody ragged doll on the string cocked its severely gnawed head to look at his tall form with its hollow eyes. "It means what it means, sir. It's very crowded here this weekend, so…unless you three decide to share a room, there'll be no room for you at all, sir." The doll then cackled evilly. Its evil voice echoed through the spooky-decorated place as it waited on its sling for the sweet money.

"What? You've no problem sharing the room last night, Seph."

"…"

"Are you angry with me?"

"No."

"You want my head to be porcupine?"

Whether all hell could break loose or dreadful dead silence could graze the room, Yazoo smoothly cut in. "We will take the room."

"200 gil per night, sir."

Yazoo paid it without a second thought.

"Here's the key, sir. Second room on the left, second floor. Enjoy your stay while it lasts!" With one last evil cackle, the ragged doll soared away from their sight.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

Luckily enough, despite its being fashioned after some infamous haunted house, the room was quite big and comfortable. There were three beds that looked pretty comfy, soft and…strong enough for one overly-jumpy happy (okay, that was an over-statement but oh well…) teenager to throw all his weight in in one dive. The said teenager was now lying on his stomach—black cap resting aside as he munched on his second dose of caffeine bar he had bought from the previous town and had become one of his favorite snacks while their eldest brother was on the rightmost bed, just next to the window where the red silk curtain hung grandly from above, with his back turned on them, looking as if he was already asleep.

Yazoo sat down on his bed, the leftmost one and was about to bring out his precious to polish and caress when he spotted—finally spotted—something missing. Something…or rather…someone.

"Where's Loz?"

More accurately, someone that was their brother.

Kadaj looked up with a chunk of bitten chocolate still between his teeth and lips as he too finally realized that Loz was missing. Big green eyes carefully scanned the room for the big cry baby but no, Loz was nowhere in sight. Kadaj blink once, shrugged and then took the captured chunk of chocolate into his mouth, chewing and savoring the sweet taste. "That baby is lost again." He said eventually, almost in a bored tone.

Yazoo tilted his head, lowering his long dark eyelashes as he voiced in the same tone. "Guess so."

"…"

"…"

Silence befell the room for a while before…

Yazoo cocked his head and stood up. "I'll go look for him."

Kadaj took another bite from his delicious chocolate. "Tell him I'll tell Mother he was a bad boy getting lost when we get to meet her."

Yazoo smirked. "In that case, you'll need to write it down in some big black book, little brother." With that, he closed the door as quietly as possible as not to awaken the supposedly sleeping ex-general.

As the door closed and his older brother was out of sight, Kadaj finished his addicting caffeine bar and went to retrieve another from his shopping bag—actually it should be called 'snack bag'. His green eyes then traveled toward the still form of his companion. "…" He unwrapped his new caffeine bar and spoke up: "I know you're still awake, Seph."

Silence.

When there was no response from the other, Kadaj then quietly sneaked closer to the unmoving man. "Seph." He called softly despite the sweet thing in his mouth giving a loud crunch.

Still no response.

Kadaj was now standing just next to the man's bed with the snack still in one of his hands. "Seph." He called again.

Still no response.

"…" His eyebrows creased a little and when he was about to return to his bed, his eyes then caught the flashing light of vivacious firework in the night sky outside peeking through the red curtain's slit. The luminous light reflected on Sephiroth's lengthy liquid-silver hair in striking different shades.

Out of the blue, a light bulb appeared above Kadaj's head. The teenager's lips then cracked into a devious smile.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

Yazoo wandered aimlessly from square to square as his search for his older brother hadn't seemed to yet prove successful. The feminine gunman sighed and ran his hand over his mid-back long hair, smoothening it as he had to play slider over and over again that it gave him a throbbing headache in his vain search for Loz. He ran his fingers through his silvery hair again just to make sure it kept tangle-free. Damn Loz and his tendency to get lost. He should have let Kadaj go search for him instead. That boy must have enjoyed the winding slider much more than him.

And he would have had his time for his precious right now.

Sighing and tossing his now-tangle-free hair one last time, the gun-obsessed man jumped into the nearest hole of wondrous doom, namely…

Event Square.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

Kadaj raked his fingers through Sephiroth's lengthy tresses. Once. Twice. The older man didn't even stir. He did it again. When the older man didn't move, his grin grew even wider and he left his position to go rummage for something in one of Yazoo's little shopping bags, knowing for certain that that something he needed was…must be in there.

The sound of the teenager digging through things made Sephiroth twitch. Slightly. But he kept his eyes shut and tried to pretend to be asleep despite the younger one knowing he actually wasn't. He twitched again—slightly—as he sensed the younger one approached from behind. Hell, why couldn't someone leave him alone when he was in crucial need of silence and privacy?

Somehow, the boy reminded him of his old friend, Zack even if they bore nothing but playfulness in similar. Yes, playfulness. That was it, for if it were other aspects, Cloud, the chocobo head, who had taken after Zack, adopting his personality and parts of his memories was much more alike to Zack, the porcupine head. Yet the chocobo and the porcupine still differed since their primary personalities were completely different. Besides, Cloud had this more 'submissive and silent' trait in him, thus made him easier to pick on. A whole lot easier.

Maybe he loved bugging Cloud because his sub-consciousness had taken it like some kind of revenge on Zack.

And because Kadaj's playfulness reminded him of Zack, it wasn't that easy to get rid of him by the 'wrath of the god' tactic. And that even made it worse, for it brought back the memories of that one and only friend he had betrayed.

Kadaj's smile didn't leave his lips but grew even wider as he finally got what he wanted. With the caffeine bar stuck between his teeth and the things he had got from Yazoo's stuff in his hands, the silver haired-teenager then made his way toward his lying brother whose minor twitch went un-amiss. As he stood by the bedside, he brought the golden comb up and started combing his brother's hair.

Sephiroth cracked one jade orb open but kept still. _What's he up to? _

As if sensing his curiosity, Kadaj leaned closer, grabbing a lock of long silvery tresses and whispered into his ear in a sing-song voice: "Sleepy Sephy, go on sleeping, for I am gonna be braiding your pretty, pretty hair."

Abruptly, blazing green orbs snapped open and the 'Sleepy Sephy' turned suddenly, catching the teenager's slim wrist in a bone-crushing grip—neon pink ribbon fell from Kadaj's possession onto the carpeted floor while Masamune materialized in his other hand out of thin air. "Touch my hair and die."

"But I was...touching your hair."

The Masamune drew closer to his poor neck.

"C…come on, Seph. You know if you kill me, the Planet will just spit me out again." Actually, Kadaj wasn't sure if the Planet would and he might have to wait a century in the waiting room alone without anything better to do but for his safely at the moment, the statement seemed to be just the right thing coming out of his mouth as Sephiroth's piercing gaze bore hole into his skull.

Sephiroth gave him a look then closed his eyes, sighing and Kadaj let out the breath he didn't notice he was holding as the legendary sword disappeared to…who-knows-where.

"You, little monkey, couldn't leave me alone, could you?" The ex-general said, rather to himself, sitting up and rubbing his temples.

"…Porcupine, Chocobo and now you call me a monkey?" Kadaj raised a brow, taking a bite from his chocolate as he sat before his brother on the floor. "Then Loz could be a gorilla, I think."

The look Sephiroth gave him next definitely said 'how did you know?' and he chuckled. "I use to be inside you, remember?" A dark look this time and he quickly added. "I mean inside here." He pointed a finger at his temple, smiling knowingly.

"You know too much." Sephiroth muttered and reached out to break a chunk of the caffeine bar sticking out of the younger one's grinning lips from the other end and popped it into his mouth.

"And I know why you said we were heading to Chocobo Farm."

Sephiroth reached for another chunk but Kadaj slapped his hand away. He frowned and was about to open his mouth to say something when the younger one instead handed him a new bar of chocolate.

"This thing is good." said the ex-general as he unwrapped it and took a bite.

The younger one grinned. "Told you."

**TBC**

A little depressing chapter with the long-gone Zack but I hope the humor can make it up for you, if you find it humorous, that is. As for the next chapter, guess you have your own guess already but guess what happens to poor…well, actually Loz and poor Yazoo. : evil laughter :

Anyway and again, review would very much be appreciated. :)


	4. Dangerous Yazoo

**We're one disorderedly happy family**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Warning:** Mild hints of Shounen-ai. Some OOCness and bad language. If you find any of the said contents disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so please don't flame me about that.

**Note: **Chapter updated on the power of guilt. Also because I want to find myself an excuse of not diligently studying at the moment. Yeah, I'm a bad girl. Good students out there, please don't follow my example. :P

Anyway, here's a chapter dedicated to our favorite silver haired-gunman. Yazoo. Hope you like. Enjoy. :)

**Chapter IV: **Dangerous Yazoo (Or Yazoo has finally snapped.)

After another crazy twisting and turning along the deep, dark tunnel of wonderfully giddy slider, Yazoo finally arrived at the notorious quarter of the Gold Saucer that was Event Square. Notorious because that was it. And the first thing that came to our beloved silver haired-gunman's mind was… there was no Loz even though this was the last place he hadn't searched.

_Where is he? _

There was a chance that they had crossed path and Loz was wandering somewhere where he had already been before. Yazoo frowned, deeply. This was it. If he couldn't find that cry baby, this was his last attempt of searching. No more of those evil, heartless and ever-winding sliders. It wasn't that he didn't care about his brother but enough was enough. Kadaj could come out and enjoy the rides while continuing his unfinished task later if he wanted to.

Well, at least, it wasn't too bad having him missing tonight now that there were only three beds in their room.

Still, anyway, he had to search this place first before going back.

Sighing inwardly, the silver haired-gunman made his way toward the fancy archway. Yet as he took each step, closer and closer, Yazoo felt something nagging at the back of his mind but he couldn't exactly place it. It was like…it was there but when he tried to reach an arm out to touch it, it wasn't.

It was obviously weekend at that time as the bloody rag doll at the inn had said and it was very crowded as many, many people of many, many different types – even those exhibitionism ones, namely Mukki's group, walking around in just briefs, showing off their over-size muscles – could be seen everywhere, so it was a benefit to them that their exotic colored hair didn't attract too much attention.

Hell, it even wasn't weird to them that lots of Chubby Chocobos were parading around like they were ordinary people…

"Congratulation!" Like usual, the man standing just beside the archway chirped his memorable dialogue. "You're the fiftieth couple of tonight!"

Yazoo's eyebrows arched up in surprised mimic of the lovely archway itself. As far as him, in his sanity recalled, he had been alone all the hard way here. Still, that feeling that was constantly nagging at the back of his mind seemed to pound louder and louder at the moment… And loudest it almost gave him a heart attack as he turned…

And saw a snow-white Chubby Chocobo standing oh-so-adorably proud in all its chubbiness' glory just behind him.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

"Yazoo sure has been long, hasn't he?" Kadaj wondered out loud as he sat comfortably on the soft bed, both of his hands busy with something. Big bright cat-like eyes were very careful and focused.

"He has." said Sephiroth monotonously, sitting quite still on the very same bed with his little brother with his back toward him. He was doing nothing in particular as he was…just sitting there.

"You think we should go check on him a lil' bit?"

"He'll be just fine." Sephiroth answered calmly.

"Hmm…we should have raided the mobile phone shop too, don't you think?"

"…Haven't thought of that." came a thoughtful answer.

The younger one then became silent as he went back to concentrate on perfecting his final task.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

Yazoo questioned his own sanity for the hundredth time that night. As far as him, in his sanity, which he wasn't so certain he was still having right now, recalled, it was Sephiroth who was officially declared insane. Yet even if he was still sane and that his impressive memory didn't fail him, it didn't answer the question of why this snow-white, chubby, Chubby Chocobo had been so attracted to him like a hungry baby wanting some fresh milk from its tender mother. It seemed to love following him everywhere.

Even now that he was regrettably in a dressing room.

"Why do you keep following me?" He asked aloud while glaring darkly at the Chubby Chocobo.

The Chubby Chocobo just stood there, looking back at him with the most innocent if not dullest expression in the world.

The silver haired-man sneaked a look at himself in the mirror before reverting his gaze back on the chubbiness, inclining his head a little. "Oh, so you're lost. Like that stupid Loz."

The Chubby Chocobo hit Yazoo's on the head not-so-kindly with a mop, which happened to just lie against the wall beside the door next to where it was standing. The mop cracked into two pieces the instant it connected with the feminine-looking man's silvery head. It wasn't really proven that the mop was too old it easily broke or that Yazoo was a stubborn head…or had a…very endurable skull under the prettiness, sadly, though.

Anyway, the attacked man seemed pretty fine after the hit as he regained his former standing posture…and chuckled—that same old evil chuckle he had when caressing his precious guns.

It seemed even the Chubby Chocobo didn't want to be compared with Loz.

At least, that was what Yazoo thought…at the moment.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Someone was knocking at the door. And not asking for the insider's permission, a blonde woman dressed all in black—her attire was quite revealing, I must say—opened the door and greeted him with a charming smile on her glossed lips. "Are you ready?" She asked, training appreciative eyes on him.

Abruptly, Yazoo quitted his evil chuckling. Turning back to take a good look at himself one last time in the mirror, he ran a hand to his silvery hair. If they wanted him to pull a stunt, he'd better show them how dangerous he could be.

The snow-white Chubby Chocobo stared dumbly at its supposed mother, taking a step back as Yazoo began again his trademark evil chuckle.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

It was all dark as the last couples of people coming to see the special show entered the place and took their seats. The seats, unlike any other time, were full and those less fortunate people who wanted to see this show gathered behind the metal bar that kept them separated just to have a glimpse at what wonderful thing that was going to be up there, on the stage.

It should have been normal, like any other night, when the man at the archway declared the fiftieth couple of that night to participate in the play. Yet distorted words started to get out as one blonde, charming woman who happened to be the new manager there had an attraction to one certain silver haired-young man whose lovely green eyes captivated her more than anything and decided to over-advertise it.

When the silence peaked the bleakest and when the audiences couldn't become more suspicious, different shades of spotlight illuminated the stage, along with a sound of music that, at first, was quite soft but then the volume was turned to full blast. And there, in the middle of the stage, fancy legged microphone with him was Yazoo in his favorite leather attire.

**Shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata wo**

In his surprisingly deep, rich voice, Yazoo began.

"What else can I do besides avenge you?"

Even more surprising, the snow-white Chubby Chocobo that had followed him up the stage sang…in human language, which, of course, no one expected it was able to.

**Namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumeteita**

**Afureru kanashimi wa kesenai kizuato ni**

**Wasure wa shinaito chikatta**

The powerful sound of the drum erupted. And louder, with more emotion and feeling put into it, Yazoo thumped one of his feet against the clean floor, raising a finger up.

**Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase**

**Subete wo keshite miseyou**

**Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru**

**Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made**

His rich voice boomed through the speakers and the audiences cheered while most females squealed at the sight of his slightly moving hips.

"You told me

Live as if you were to die tomorrow

Feel as if you were to be reborn now

Face as if you were to live forever"

The Chubby Chocobo rapped in the background as the bright spotlights flashed.

**Furueru yubi de akai namida wo nazotta**

Yazoo's voice became softer now as he tilted his head, lowering his long lashes.

"I had nothing to lose, nothing truth"

The Chubby Chobobo sang in return with a straight face. Because it was the only face it could make.

**Hakanai omoide ga yami ni ochite yuku**

It was Yazoo's turn again.

**Saigo no hohoemi ga ukandewa kieru**

**Nukumori dake wo nokoshite**

Once again, the silver haired-man tapped his foot, tossing his long hair back. Light bounced off the flowing silver strands, making him look even more dazzling.

**Yasashii dake no kotoba nara**

**Ima no boku wa iyasenai**

**Hateshinaku tsuzuku tatakai ni**

**Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake**

Once again, his voice had taken on the softer tone as he slowly drew a hand into the air as if reaching for something he couldn't. The gesture and the expression on the singer's face was enough to break some sensitive audiences' hearts.

**Itsuka wa kono sora ni daremo ga kaeru kara**

**Wakare no kotoba wa iranai**

The light went on and off, on and off as it was the instruments' turn to sing theiron their own without vocal.That was until the music peaked again.

"**Make it up"**

Pouring pure emotions into their echoing voice, together, Yazoo with his enticing hips swaying and the Chubby Chocobo with its dumb, straight face,they sang:

**Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase**

**Subete wo keshite miseyou**

**Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru**

**Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made**

**Yasashii dake no kotoba nara**

**Ima no boku wa iyasenai**

**Hateshinaku tsuzuku tatakai ni**

**Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake**

The majority of the audiences' eyes were glued to Yazoo like, had Sephiroth been there he would have said, someone had used Hojo's FAG on them as the young gunman lifted the microphone up and cried into it the very last heart-moving phrase, shaking his head, letting his sparkling hair do its wondrous magic.

**Redemption...Redemption...**

And finally, Event Square's most fantastic show ever ended… Unfortunately, not-so-beautifully as most girls decided to rear their not-so-secret rabid fangirlness. Poor Yazoo didn't really have time to finish wiping droplets of sweat away from his face when he sensed the frightening aura directing toward him. And before those hungry demons could actually strike, our favorite silver haired-gunman threw his microphone aside and quickly fled, running for his life…and celibacy.

Because dangerous indeed Yazoo was. Only this time it wasn't by himself.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

The terrifying sound of thousands of rapid, heavy footsteps echoed throughout the whole Gold Saucer. Sephiroth looked up as one of those many sounds came closer and closer toward where they were.

"Didn't he tell us he'll go get just Loz?"

No sooner than Kadaj had asked, the door swung open. It was doubtlessly Yazoo.

The now leather clad man could only stare at his other two brothers in disbelief.

There, sitting on the comfy-looking bed was the legendary Sephiroth…with hair already done into many, many neat, lovely braids. Kadaj was perching on his knees just beside him, the evidence that was a mirror and a golden comb in his possession. And pooling not-so-tidily at the bed's feet were empty packages of already eaten caffeine bars.

"What's with the face?" said Kadaj, shrugging. "We're just bored. Nice costume, by the way."

Yazoo; however, was totally noiseless as he continued to stare. It was the Chubby Chocobo that reminded them of the situation. "Yazoo here has put up quite a show."

Three silvery heads snapped toward the talking thing with widening green eyes.

The Chubby Chocobo looked back at them dumbly, for it could only make one face, before its fat hands reached for its large head and pulled its head off like some old schooled horror movie that could make ordinary people scream like a banshee. Luckily, since the three had a headless Jenova as a mother they weren't frightened…much.

Kadaj gave a start. He jumped and clung to his eldest brother like a little koala bear toa Eucalyptus tree while Yazoo quickly took a step back. Sephiroth was just staring but he already had Masamune materialized in his hand.

"What?" asked Loz. For it was him, wearing the Chubby Chocobo suit. "I was just finding something fun to play with." Or playing along with, in this case.

More heavy footsteps resounded from the nearby Square and again, Loz and Yazoo were reminded of the situation.

"We can't stay here anymore." said Yazoo, walking a little too fast toward where his things were kept. Scooping his precious and their holster first thing first, for his safety, he turned to Sephiroth and nodded toward the Masamune that was still in his grip.

"You'll have to need to use that very soon."

And man, was he right.

**TBC**

A real insane chapter this time. I don't know what've gotten into me. But again, I maybe the real most insane one here. Ohohohoho. The song Yazoo was singing is Redemption, FFVII:DC's OST by Gackt. Sadly, I can't translate the lyric with what little knowledge of Japanese I have. But if you have the song, it'll be better if you listen to it while reading this chappie. ;)

Anyway, for those wondering where he was, Cloud's gonna be back for all the SHM, especially Sephy to annoy.

Review, as always, will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
